


no light side nonsense

by spacewitchescantdie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/F, Murder, i was gonna make this a real story but then i got Bored(tm), you know what you did ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/pseuds/spacewitchescantdie
Summary: Zash wants a body but it has to be one capable of Fun, so she and the Inquisitor try one out





	no light side nonsense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"You know," Zash says casually - as casually as she could given the lit saber in her hand, which was actually pretty casual because she always had a lit saber in her hand. "I am going to need that body," eventually.

I shrugged. The human woman on the floor in front of us was still warm, even the inside bits that had been all red and shiny and exposed for like an hour now. "That sounds like you're being boring. Maybe you don't actually need the body."

I twisted my fingers in the woman's cunt and her screams turned to ones of pleasure. Or maybe I just thought they did. Or maybe Zash told her it was pleasure. Whatever. It was a good body, we could have fun with it after the possession took hold.

Mod pls don't delete i'll finish before reveals!!


End file.
